A new home
by Wolfgrl669
Summary: Anima ran away to escape her father and after a year, she joins Fairytail in the hope for a better life.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Anima was on the floor where her father had thrown her. He had been kicking her over and over again. She curled up, trying to protect her stomach from her father's steel toed boot. She cried out in pain as her father stabbed her with a knife. Her father left her there and went out to go take care of some business. Anima cried as she tended to her wounds. Why did her father have to do this today of all days? Why do it on her birthday? Anima decided that she would leave as soon as she possibly could. She needed to escape before things could get worse. Anima went up to her room and packed a bag of clothes and grabbed a few personal items as well as some jewels. She then walked out the front door and ran in the direction of the woods. Anima looked back at her childhood home one last time, "Goodbye.." She ran into the woods and never looked back again.


	2. Chapter 1

_Joining Fairytail_

Anima stood in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall, feeling nervous and excited. She had to come a long way to get to where she was today. After running away from home, she ran into someone who taught her elemental magic. She had picked up on it quickly and could now use elemental magic with ease and she had also learned requip magic. A year has passed and she was now strong enough to join a guild. She opened the guild's doors and walked inside. Anima looked around the guildhall and saw that everyone in the guild was… _fighting?!_ Anima didn't know what to think about the scene that was taking place in front of her. She tried to get everyone's attention but it was no use. Anima sat down on a bar stool, waiting for someone to notice her. After a few minutes, Gray Fullbuster was thrown towards her and when they collided, they both fell onto the floor. Anima groaned a bit, "Ow.." Gray quickly stood up and held out his hand to help her get up, "Sorry about that, it can get pretty rowdy in here.. Are you okay?" Anima took Gray's hand and stood up as she smiled at him, "Yea I'm fine, it's actually quite amusing to see all of this." Gray smiled back at her, "I guess it can be amusing sometimes, I'm Gray." Anima spoke softly, "I'm Anima." Gray looked curious, "So what are you doing here anyways?" Anima remembered the reason for her coming to the guild, "Oh right! I'm here to join the guild." Gray smiled then, "Oh really? Come on then. I'll take you to see Gramps." Anima looked confused, "Who?" Gray laughed a bit, "Master Makarov." Anima realized who Gray was talking about, "Oh okay." Anima followed Gray to Master Makarov's office. Gray knocked on the door and a voice was heard from the inside, "Come in!" Gray opened the door and walked inside with Anima right behind him. Master Makarov looked at Gray and smiled, "Hello Gray, what do you need my child?" Gray gently pushed Anima ahead of him and spoke, "We have a new recruit." Makarov smiled at Anima, "Why hello my dear. What kind of magic do you use?" Anima spoke softly, "I use elemental magic and requip magic." Makarov looked a bit stunned, "You use two different types of magic?" Anima nodded, "Yes sir. I sometimes use my requip magic to make my elemental magic stronger." Makarov nodded in approvement and spoke again, "And what made you want to join Fairy Tail?" Anima had to stop and think of an answer, "Oh um.. I want a family… and a home. I figured that the best place to find that is here at Fairy Tail." Makarov smiled at this, "You chose the right place. We members of Fairy Tail treat each other like family.. Welcome to the guild." Master Makarov turned to Gray, "Take her to Mirajane to get her, her mark." Gray nodded, "Okay Gramps." Gray took Anima to the bar where Mirajane was. Gray spoke to Mira, "Hey Mira, we got a new recruit." Mira smiled at Gray and then at Anima, "That great to hear." Mira got out the stamp and looked at Anima, "Okay sweetie, where do you want your mark and what color do you want it to be?" Anima thought for a minute, "I want it in purple and on my left hand." Mira smiled and gave Anima her mark. Anima smiled when she got the mark and she looked at Gray, "I'm finally a guild member!" Gray smiled at Anima, "Yes you are, welcome to the guild."


End file.
